Cartoon XOvers Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: 6 People are chosen to become the new Emo Rangers


Cartoon X-Over's Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers

Dante/Goku: Introspective Emo Ranger

Shadow/Sasuke: Chaos Mohawk Emo Ranger

Sonic: Straight Edge Emo Ranger

Tails/Taokaka: Weeping Tears Emo Ranger

Amy: FashionxCore Emo Ranger

Danta: Bleeding Heart Emo Ranger

River: Genius Naturalist Emo Ranger

Chapter 1: Where the Heck are we?

It cuts to Dante, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Amy, River and Danta in a starship "Where are we?" said Dante You are in the Command Center." A strange voice with a British accent echoed through the room. The six teenagers all turned to see a giant clear tube which ran from floor to ceiling, glowing slightly. Even more surprising was the giant…disembodied…head floating inside. It/he had black hair and was really pale. : Uh, who the heck are you?" Amy asked skeptically, convinced she was dreaming. "I am Captain Emo Head, and you have been chosen to defend the world as…The Emo Rangers!" Just then, a tiny robot with two little arms floated in front of them and said, in a squeaky little voice, "Hiya, you guys are gonna do great!" "Oh, and this is Emo 5" Captain Emo-Head added as an after-thought. And Dante said "I must have hit my head or somethin'" and Capt. Emohead rolled his eyes. "No! Listen, you six have been chosen to defend the world!" Suddenly, Danta was lifted off the ground by a strange pink aura. A flash of pink light, and she was completely covered in her Ranger suit. It was all black with a mini-skirt, except for the tops of the converse she now wore, and the symbol on her chest, which was a broken heart with a drop of blood dripping from it. Her helmet had a heart shaped visor, all of which were a hot pink. "Danta, your deep-set Goth disposition and natural distrust of 'Populars' has given you the power of the Bleeding Heart Emo Ranger!" Captain Emo-Head exclaimed. Gwen glanced down at her suit before she commented on it. "Cool." She said.

Then, Shadow was lifted into the air, but this time by a blood-red aura. He was engulfed in a flash of red light, and was clad in his own armor. It consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, gloves, helmet and loose pants, while his showing underwear and Converse were glowing scarlet. The symbol on his chest showed a silhouette of someone's head with several piercings and a fan of hair behind them. His helmet had a wide, thin visor with spiked red designs, and five glowing red spikes came from the top of the helmet down to the bottom back. Captain Emo-Head looked on with approval before saying loudly, "Shadow, your hate for the law, government, even your own creator, has given you the power of the Chaos Mohawk Emo Ranger!" Shadow flexed an arm, the muscles rippling under his suit before grinning behind his visor and saying, "Oh, yeah! Sweet!"

River stood before them his suit had a tree leaf for the visor and a green tree leaf on his chest -"River, your love for nature and care for the wildlife has made you the Green Genius Naturalist Emo Ranger which is not like the Chronic Stoner one and that leaf is not a Marijuana leaf it's a tree leaf basically."

Next was Tails, who was lifted by an aura of bright yellow. He disappeared into a flash of lemony-light, and revealed his own armor. It was the same as Danta's, except the symbol on his chest showed a bright yellow teardrop. His visor was long and thin, like Shadow's, but rimmed in yellow, with three long yellow spines on the helmet. One on both side, and one on top, all sweeping back and hugging the helmet's surface. Captain Emo-Head set her down and introduced her power. "Tails Prower, your sadness at all the hurt nature is enduring, and your natural caring personality, have given you the power to become the Weeping Tears Emo Ranger!" Bridgette shrugged, and said, "Whatever. Cool."

Next up was Sonic, who, with a blue flash, was out fitted in his own suit. It resembled Shadow's, but the accents were bright blue instead of red. His symbol was a solid blue X, while his helmet's visor was in an X shape outlined in blue. He spun and kicked the air, showing off his new strength. "Sonic, your history of awesome partying, yet your refusal to drink or smoke, has given you the healthy power of the Straight Edge Emo Ranger!" The party boy leapt up, yelling "Woo-Hoo!" and exclaimed, "Yes, dude! Bring it on! "

Next up was Amy, who, after disappearing in a blinding flash of purple light, was out fitted in her own, unique armor. She was wearing black combat boots, purple and black striped leggings, a mini-skirt a black shirt, a purple belt, leopard print vest, and her helmet has black-outlined-in-purple hair spikes comin over the right side if the square visor, and, where her mouth would be, there was a purple pair of lips. She struck a pose while Captain Emo-Head introduced her power. "Amy, your obsession with appearances and Shadow's bad influence has given you the trendy power of the Fashion Core Ranger!" Courtney held out her leg, admiring the tights, and commented, "Hmmm, nice."

Finally, Dante was blinded by a white flash of light as he was clad in his own armor. His was like the other guys', but his accents were pure white. His symbol was of two inter-twining arrows pointing in on each other, while his visor looked like a pair of glasses. Several spikes of white-rimmed hair fell over the left side of the visor, and he had a chain for a belt. "Dante, your musical talents and soul-searching have given you the power of the Introspective Emo Ranger!" Captain Emo head yelled. 'Now, go out there and kick some robot butt!" With that, the teens disappeared and reappeared at the camp while General Iron Claw stomped about. "Aww, man. What do we do?" Trent asked as the robot continued its trail of destruction.


End file.
